Ryan B.
|current= Evicted |color= evicted |age= 23 |colorlevel= Sky |residence= Kentucky, USA |occupation= Nurse |season= |status= Jury Member |place= 5/16 |votes= 2 |alliances= RyVale Time To Turn This Bitch Fucked In Life Fam Final Assassins |loyalties= JaVale M. Bennett N. Rich G. |hoh= 2 (Weeks 6 & 9) |nominated= 1 (Week 10) |veto= 2 (Week 4 & Day 20) |duel= |days= 23 |season2= |place2= 4/16 |votes2= 2 |alliances2= Single Ladies |loyalties2= Andy F. Anthony C. James R. Ryan S. |hoh2= 3 (Week 5, Day 16 & Week 9) |nominated2= 4 (Weeks 4, 7 & 10 & Day 23) |veto2= 1 (Week 4) |cache2= |days2= 23 |season3= |status3= Evicted |place3= 20/22 |votes3= 8 |alliances3= |loyalties3= |hoh3= 1 (Week 1) |nominated3= 1 (Week 2) |veto3= |days3= 5 }} was a houseguest on , and . In his first season he placed fifth, and was the seventh member of the jury. In his second season he placed fourth, and was the eighth member of the jury. In his third season he placed twentieth. Big Brother 6 Game Summary Ryan's big strategic and physical game defined some of the season's biggest moments. Forming an early duo with JaVale M., Ryan let others hold the most power in the early stages as he started building social bonds. However when the first Double Eviction did not go as expected, he, JaVale and Rodrigo S., who had voted with them in the minority that round, banded together as Fucked In Life Fam, as Ryan used his first HOH to target two big players in Bennett N. and Victoria W. However, when Bennett manipulated the RyVale duo into believing it was she who voted with them, not Rodrigo, Ryan asked JaVale to use the POV to take Bennett down, and replaced her with a shocked Rodrigo, who had in fact voted their way! Their mistake was realized too late as Rodrigo went to the jury, and the powerful Four Of A Kind alliance regained power. Determined to flip the script, Ryan and JaVale forgave Bennett to team up with her and Anthony C. for the Time To Turn This Bitch counter alliance, taking out Victoria and Ray G. from the opposition in back-to-back weeks. However, after deciding to turn on Anthony during flip-flopper Rich G.'s rouge HOH, Ryan and JaVale's duo was stopped dead in it's tracks by a HOH and POV win by the last Four Of A Kind standing, Chloe D., putting them up together. Having to campaign against each other, the vote split down the middle, giving Chloe the sole tiebreaker vote to send threatening Ryan to the jury in fifth place. Competition History Voting History } | – |- | rowspan="2" style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 5 | – | Nick | No |- | – | Anthony | No |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 6 | | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 7 | – | Nick | Yes |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 8 | – | Victoria | Yes |- | rowspan="2" style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 9 | | – | – |- | | Anthony | Yes |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 10 | | – | – |- | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| Finale | | JaVale | Yes |} HOH History Big Brother Blood vs. Water Game Summary Returning for Blood vs. Water with Ryan S. as his ally, Ryan B. aimed to seal the deal on his second go. Despite a troubled start with the loss of his partner after being targeted by Chili L., and forced to win the veto to stay in the game. Ryan bounced back with HOH in Week 5, using to to exact revenge on Chili, as he joined and alliance of duo-less people with Anthony C. and Andy F. known as the Single Ladies. Troubles in the opposition Expendables alliance allowed Ryan and the Single Ladies a few rounds without problems. At the second Double Eviction, Ryan won his second HOH, targeting the duo of Max A. and Hali F., until his plans were foiled by Hali's Pocket POV, forcing them to settle with Tyler R., another member of the condensed Core Four opposition. Andy's HOH the following week caused even more problems, when Hali's immunity and cached vote, combined with Nick N.'s shock decision to veto Max, lead to the untimely exit of Ryan's close ally Anthony. It was third time's the charm though, as Ryan's HOH in Week 9 finally allowed them to take Hali out. Just left with Andy as a reliable ally, Ryan knew he'd be in trouble after Chloe D. won Week 10's HOH, and Max followed up with another veto. However some quick negotiating allowed Ryan to convince Max to keep him another day, despite being a competition threat. Now in the final four for the first time, Ryan knew he had to seal the deal in the competitions to finally take Max down. But when he lost HOH to Andy, and dropped the ball on POV to Max again, Ryan knew his time was finally up, as Max's sole vote evicted him to the Jury in fourth place. Competition History Voting History } | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 2 | – | AJ C. | Yes |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 3 | – | Nolan | Yes |- | rowspan="2" style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 4 | | Tyler | No |- | – | AJ B. Andy | Yes |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 5 | | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 6 | – | Romeo | Yes |- | rowspan="2" style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 7 | | – | – |- | | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 8 | – | Chloe | No |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 9 | | – | – |- | rowspan="2" style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 10 | | – | – |- | | – | – |- | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| Finale | | Andy | Yes |} HOH History Big Brother Double Trouble Game Summary Competition History Voting History HOH History Trivia Category:Suitman's Big Brother Houseguests Category:BB6 Houseguests Category:BB8 Houseguests Category:BB14 Houseguests Category:4th Place Category:5th Place Category:20th Place Category:Returning Houseguests